


come on, baby, won't you hold on to me?

by jenomeow



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Baby Werewolves, Blood, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M, Parenthood, but they are trying their best, jongin and taemin best immortal dads!!!, oh ofc there is blood they are vampires, powerful vampires that are a disaster raising a child, there is some violence at the beginning but yukhei is fine dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenomeow/pseuds/jenomeow
Summary: Congratulations on the baby!Taemin and Jongin are a married couple of powerful and rich vampires. They have everything under control. Things always go as planned for them. That is until they somehow end up adopting a newborn werewolf and discover they know next to nothing about childcare or werewolves.Immortal life is full of surprises, right?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 101
Collections: SuperM Fest Round One





	come on, baby, won't you hold on to me?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 58!
> 
> the lyrics are from a new day has come by celine dion!!!!
> 
> ah im so happy with the result of this!!! it took me a while because this is not what i usually write but it was fun :D
> 
> thank you so much to my beta !!!! she was the BEST <33 her comments made me so happy :') + she fixed my mess like the master she is!!
> 
> anyway, enjoy !

_I was waiting for so long_

_For a miracle to come_

After Baekhyun, Taemin decided he wouldn’t interact with Jumyeon’s kids anymore.

Taemin was old, way too old to even remember how much, and it wasn’t that Jumyeon’s coven was full of bad people, or even people who were annoying, of course not. Actually, Taemin met a few of them and they were all very friendly and funny, but also way too young. Most of them weren’t even 200 years old, which in human terms was a lot, but in vampire terms was nothing. They were just discovering the world they were condemned to live in for the rest of their immortal lives; they were too reckless, too careless. They hadn’t been trapped by hunters yet, so they didn’t know the horrors those people were capable of.

Young vampires are afraid of nothing, so they didn’t have precautions. Taemin was too old for that, too tired, too bored. He didn’t want to deal with the problems young vampires brought. He once was a young vampire too, in a coven of hags, and he couldn’t comprehend how those four members of the coven managed to deal with him; young Taemin was a disaster, fearless and dumb, with little to none sense of self-preservation.

So yeah, Taemin decided he wouldn’t interact with that coven after Baekhyun dragged him into basically founding the first pirate crew ever. He enjoyed his years as a pirate, but damn, Baekhyun liked to provoke the vampire hunters, and that was something Taemin wanted to leave behind in his early years, so once the crew moored the ship in Spain, Taemin left with only a note for Baekhyun at the ship: _“You suck. You are ridiculous and I told you I’m too old to play these games with the fucking hunters. I hope they get you and torture you until you cry blood. Kisses and hugs, Taemin.”_

If Taemin had known Jongin was part of the EXO coven, the one Jumyeon lead, he would have run away from him too.

Just some years after he left his pirate crew, Taemin became the General of a Spanish army. He was just coming back from a big battle he helped to win and the King decided to organize the biggest feast he could for his army, and Taemin, as the General, was in the middle of it. They brought a circus, to which Taemin was barely paying attention, until the time for an exotic dance came, with a vampire as the main dancer.

No one but Taemin, the only other vampire there, noticed the main dancer was a vampire; only he could hear how the dancer wasn’t even breathing, how he didn’t have a heartbeat. Those two things caught his attention at first, but the art the man was making was the third.

He just admired him dancing, with so much grace and beauty, an infinite and perfect rhythm. It was art, his dance, the music and the man himself was art. Taemin was dazzled.

The king eventually took him to a corner to discuss the next territory to conquer, and the circus withdrew from the palace. The dancer gave him a smile when he saw him rise with the king. That was the last thing Taemin knew about him for a long time.  
  


It was almost the year 1800 and Taemin was an important religious leader in France. He used mind control so the Europeans didn’t notice he wasn’t from their continent. Taemin didn’t even believe in God, but he believed in luxury and a good expensive lifestyle, so he had to pretend he loved God.

He was returning from some routine trip and was told that they had a couple of men waiting for their turn to be killed. They took him to see the sinners perish, which wasn’t something that happened with frequency, but the servants were eager to take Taemin there.

In the middle of the main square was the dancer from so long ago in Spain. He was going to be slaughtered for having been found with another man, and his lover was at his side, awaiting the same fate.

Vampires only died if they were stabbed to the heart with special wood, or if they had their throats slit.

“Set them free,” Taemin ordered, stern.

The dancer looked up straight at him. He held a gaze so intense that Taemin felt it deep in his soul. He almost took a sharp and sudden breath of air, but he was able to stop himself on time.

“Bishop,” his assistant called, unsure of such an order.

“May it be our almighty and great Lord who judges them and helps them get back on the right track. We should not stain our hands with blood that was only tempted by the devil, and that still carries hope within itself.”

They were released instantly.

Again, one look and it was all.  
  


After that, the dancer kept making sudden and quick appearances in Taemin’s life. Selling the newspapers in the corner Taemin’s carriage stopped at, as a waiter of one of the cafeterias he liked to have breakfast at. 

It was 1930 and Taemin was drinking by himself at the famous bar ‘t Mandje, a really fun place, when the dancer sat beside him, all perfect hair and tan skin. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and had a red drink in his hand. He was smirking, showing his fangs, and Taemin knew he was gone.

“No expensive clothes and bourgeoisie tonight?” the dancer asked, making a reference to Taemin’s past fake identities, in which he was always stupidly rich and powerful.

Taemin laughed, smirking too, leaning closer to the other.

“Tomorrow I’ll continue to be the owner of the biggest factory of the continent, but for tonight I’m content with these clothes, yeah.”

“I fucking hate rich people,” the dancer whispered, before drinking from his glass, his eyes shining mischievously.

“And I fucking hate when idiots go around drinking blood without sharing, but here we are, aren’t we?”

The dancer’s name was Jongin and he made Taemin feel like he was burning that night, and the night after that, and the one after, and suddenly ten years went by and he was about to meet Jongin’s coven in Korea.

Baekhyun opened the door, mouth full of sharp teeth, lips in the smuggest smirk ever, and Taemin hated it there already.

“Ah, just look who is marrying our lovely Jongin,” Baekhyun laughed. “And to think you swore you wouldn’t talk to the EXO coven again.”

Taemin should have run away back in Spain, he should have run away back in Amsterdam, in that gay bar. And he should have run away right then. Maybe spit on Baekhyun’s face and then go, because everyone in that coven was crazy and a bit stupid but— 

“Move, I have to greet Junmyeon,” he growled, pushing Baekhyun to the side.

He decided to stay for Jongin.

…

That morning Taemin was standing in the kitchen, drinking blood from his glass, in his pajamas, with Jongin hugging him from behind. And then that evening he’s standing in the living room with an almost dying baby in his arms while Jongin panics, both of them covered in blood.

The day started as usual, with Taemin finally understanding Jongin when he said he hated rich people the first time they talked. He understands every morning when he wakes up and remembers he’s really paying that crazy amount of money just for a tiny department that is not even in the heart of Seoul.

Ah, the good old times when they lived in a luxurious mansion in the middle of a big field in Switzerland— but now they’re here, in Korea, because Jongin likes big cities. Taemin, however, prefers the forest, and that’s why they have a cottage in the middle of a mountain in China; close enough to reach there running but away enough to lose hunters if they decide to follow them.

They were spending some days at the cottage, taking a walk outside in the forest, when they heard it; the faint, weak sound of a little whimper. It was far away and way too frail, to the point where even them with their super senses had a hard time trying to decipher where the sound was coming from.

“It’s probably just a dying animal,” Jongin said, unbothered.

“Animals don’t sound like this,” Taemin murmured, walking with firm steps to where he thought the sound came from.

“If it turns out to be a weird forest monster, I swear I—” before Jongin could finish the sentence, though, a big forest monster attacked him. Taemin watched how his husband went flying with the thing on his chest, and he couldn’t help chuckling at the surprised screams and curses Jongin was throwing.

He looked at where the other forest monsters were circling the possible dying animal, but then he got a glimpse of a little hand and the same weak whimper as before was heard. It was a baby. A human baby, who was going to be eaten by forest monsters.

Taemin rushed there, but the monsters didn’t like his presence, trying to knock him off his feet just like Jongin, except that he was waiting for it, so they didn’t achieve anything but getting killed by Taemin’s nails. Bad thing: their blood was spilling everywhere.

“If you could get the fuck up and help me a bit here, I’d thank you a lot, darling,” Taemin yelled to Jongin, carefully lifting the baby.

The baby was cold, way too cold to be healthy, and barely made any sound when Taemin moved them. The last time he held a baby, America was being colonized and he was helping a mother to give birth in an old little cottage, with the fucking colonizers almost destroying the village they were at. That was way too long ago, and the only thing he could remember was to support the head and not leave the body hanging.

Usually, some ugly forest monsters wouldn’t be a big problem, with their stupid long legs and almost blind eyes. They looked like long green noodles with two tiny eyes in a plain face. He was holding a newborn, though, a really weak newborn who was on the verge of death and, if he wasn’t mistaken, was a werewolf. Jongin was probably still struggling with the monster on his own and he didn’t want to hurt the child with his movements, so one of the monsters managed to reach him and make a long scratch on his arm, and there was more blood spilling everywhere. Taemin yelped and with a kick, he made the monster fly and land away from them. He aggressively stepped on one of the monsters’ heads, crushing its skull, and was about to start throwing kicks when Jongin finally appeared, swiftly wiping the monsters out.

And that was how they ended up in this situation.

_Get a grip of yourself or this child is going to die,_ Taemin thinks, closing his eyes just for a second. He’s too old for this.

He gets Jongin to call Yuta, the only doctor specialized in supernatural creatures they know, and only once he’s there is that the couple relaxes a bit and start cleaning the mess of blood and dirt they are and they made on their home while walking back and forth trying to think what to do with a dying baby werewolf. Yuta tells them the kid will be fine, he gave him everything he needs to recover soon. He also tells them the baby was left behind to die probably because he’s really small and thin and his parents probably thought it wasn’t worth it taking care of him.

“People still do that?” Jongin gasps and Yuta gives him a sad smile.

“It seems like it.”

Eventually, Yuta leaves and the couple realizes they know nothing about how to take care of babies. Werewolf babies.

"Does he eat raw meat already?" Taemin asks a few hours after they brought the kid there.

He’s standing in front of the open fridge and his question makes Jongin stop near the kitchen’s counter, his right hand occupied with a glass. His husband looks at him with wide eyes.

“I don’t think he does,” Jongin replies. “He doesn’t even have teeth.”

“So what.”

“How can he eat meat if he doesn’t have teeth? How is he gonna chew it?”

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe werewolves feed their children as birds do: they chew it and then spit it in their mouths.”

“That’s fucking disgusting, sweetheart.”

“Any better idea?” Taemin closes the fridge’s door, turning to look at his husband.

“Milk?” Jongin sounds doubtful of his suggestion.

Yeah, milk. Milk is a good option. Human babies drink milk, so probably baby werewolves do that as well. The thing is, how to feed the baby that?

Taemin clears his throat. They sound so stupid, and they must look stupid too, debating whether a baby can eat raw meat or not, standing in the middle of their little kitchen.

“I can’t breastfeed him, though,” Jongin supplies.

“I can’t do that either,” Taemin says. They look at each other, panicked. How are they gonna feed the child then?

They have so much to learn.

…

Taking proper care of a newborn is the hardest thing Taemin has ever done, and he was part of the team that took men to the moon for the first time.

Three days after they found the baby, they decided to go back to the city, closer to stores, and where it is easier for Yuta to check up on the baby if needed.

Taemin isn't sure adopting the baby and keeping him with them instead of leaving him in a hospital or something is a good idea. They're vampires taking care of a werewolf. Nothing good can come from that.

Jongin thinks it's funny how they act around the child, all nervous and anxious, not wanting to make him cry.

"If the people who called you a soulless demon saw you," he says, chuckling. "They'd probably faint."

Taemin gives him a hard stare. He accommodates the baby against his chest. He's sitting on the couch, feeding the kid his bottle of milk. Turns out, the humans invented weird powdered milk for babies.

He's aware he's not known for being delicate but rather aggressive and strong. If Taemin has to be honest, Jongin is known for the same. Is it their fault, though? They've been alive for a while, so obviously they had their little fights here and there, their days where they weren't in the mood to deal with anyone's shit, their days where they overreacted. It's not their fault people prefer to remember those bad days instead of the good days, therefore giving them that rough reputation.

He can be gentle! He can be soft and delicate and treat things with care. He can.

The baby looks at him with big eyes. He's wearing a dumb pink shirt with a printed cartoon of a wolf on it, and stupidly tiny pants that came with the shirt, the same grinning cute wolf printed on them. Jongin bought the clothes in a supermarket, convinced that the baby would look adorable on them.

_He looks ridiculous,_ Taemin thinks.

Once the bottle is empty and the baby burped, Taemin keeps him in his arms, and the child is still staring up at him.

Babies are weird. Tiny and weak. They just stare, eat, and are annoying. Taemin doesn't know a lot about them, he’s never cared. Why would he? His friends didn't have children, he didn't either. The only time he saw those little creatures was when he was out in a city and the humans went back and forth with their smaller humans, so Taemin isn't sure how tiny a baby is supposed to be. Yuta told them the baby they found in the forest is smaller than usual, and Taemin agrees. But he would agree even if Yuta said the baby is gigantic compared to other babies because Taemin doesn't know shit.

The baby yawns, his eyes starting to close, and Taemin stares at him, watching him fall asleep. He's a calm baby. He was expecting him to cry all the time, throwing up on him and peeing on Jongin's face or something. A demon. The truth is that the kid spends most of the time sleeping, not waking up even when Jongin is making a mess in the kitchen while trying to cook, practicing for when the baby grows and can eat normal food. He doesn't even flinch when Taemin struggles and hisses while trying to open a blood bag with one hand, the other occupied holding the baby. Most of the time, at least, that's the way it is, because there are nights the baby cries and doesn't sleep at all, grumpy and annoyed. Those are tough nights.

Yuta's magic made the baby healthy in less than two days, but he still cried almost quietly. Not weak, but not strong and loud enough to drive the couple crazy. It still made their ears hurt, but that is on them for having super developed senses. He will cry harder eventually, Yuta told them.

Before falling asleep, his eyes almost closed, the baby yawns once more, and gives Taemin the littlest of the smiles.

Taemin finds himself smiling back, fond. He caresses the baby's hair softly with his fingers, his hand still supporting the head. He barely touches him, not wanting to wake him up, not wanting to hurt him in case he isn't really controlling his strength as much as he thinks he does. But the baby doesn't move, and Taemin holds him closer.

Taemin looks up and Jongin is still standing there, leaning on a wall, staring at him with the biggest grin ever. Taemin scowls and his husband just giggles, shrugging and walking to the kitchen, without saying a word.

He told Jongin they aren't adopting the baby. They are just taking care of him until he is healthy enough. They aren't adopting a werewolf, for fuck's sake— but maybe, just maybe, they should choose a name for him.

They also need to decorate the empty room at the end of the hallway. They have to buy more clothes and toys and things babies need. Maybe call their covens to let them know.

Well, Taemin and Jongin are known for being strong and aggressive, but also impulsive. Their covens shouldn't be surprised at this point.

With that thought in mind, Taemin sighs, content.

…

The thing is, when Taemin was young printed books didn’t exist yet. He spent a good part of his life trying to have the best calligraphy, so he could write things for the posterity. Then, printed books were a thing so he didn’t need to have the best calligraphy. However, most of Taemin’s life was spent getting information from books, because that was the only source available besides oral information.

Jongin, a more modern vampire, prefers to use the Internet.

They stare at the computer screen, the device suggesting a thousand pages, but none of them with the information they need.

Taemin sighs and looks at his husband, who is utterly devastated by the lack of useful results.

At the end, they really adopted the werewolf. It took them a day to have the nicest room for the baby ready, and they decided to name him Yukhei. A few days later, they searched in every browser, in every computer and cellphone, and they still have no answer for their question: how to take proper care of a newborn werewolf.

“This is stupid,” Taemin complains. Yukhei is taking a nap in the nursery, and they are in the living room trying to find information about werewolves. Not even baby werewolves, just werewolves in general.

“This is not stupid!” Jongin bites back. “Humans just… don’t seem to know about werewolves at all.”

“Let’s go to the library to search for books that are actually helpful.”

Jongin whines, shaking his head.

They are like that for the rest of the evening, trying to decide who’s going to go to the library; Jongin refuses to be the one leaving the apartment, but he also refuses to be left alone with Yukhei. Taemin doesn’t want to be alone with the baby either, and he would like to go to the library, but he also doesn’t want to leave Yukhei. The solution seems to be to just go all together to the library, so that’s what they do.

Jongin is holding the baby, and people give them stares. Yukhei is distracted by everything he sees and Taemin already searched in every bookcase while his husband and child stayed behind in a comfortable chair where Jongin is about to fall asleep by the time Taemin returns. Yukhei is actually asleep. How they manage to be that sleepy in the middle of a library full of humans staring at them is beyond Taemin.

“Darling,” he calls while gently shaking Jongin’s shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Jongin opens his eyes but doesn’t move. Yukhei is still asleep and doesn’t seem like he’s going to wake up any time soon.

“Did you get a book?”

“No,” Taemin responds bitterly. “There’s a lot of fantasy books but not even one about how to raise a werewolf.”

Laughing, Jongin looks at him with evident mirth, “So it was as useless as when we searched on the Internet, huh.”

“Why are you so happy? We still don’t know what the fuck we’re doing.”

Taemin is worried. He’s worried they are not doing things right. They don’t know anything about how to take care of babies, much less a werewolf baby. They got information about useful tips parents can keep in mind while raising a kid, but they are human-focused. Is it very different to take care of a human child compared to a werewolf child? He just wants Yukhei to be a healthy and happy baby.

Jongin smiles at him, holding their son in his arms, and assures him, “Hey, sweetheart, it’s alright. It really is. We’re doing fine. No one is perfect at parenting.”

He sighs, but he also smiles, “I guess we’ll just have to learn on our own. I’m even willing to talk to werewolves if it’s necessary.”

“That’s the spirit!” Jongin beams, standing up. “Now let’s go home.”

…

He is so grateful vampires don’t need to sleep.

Yeah, closing your eyes and just disconnecting from the world is nice, but it doesn’t really affect them. It doesn’t make them feel recharged or fresh, and not sleeping doesn’t make them feel tired.

For the fifth night in a row, he finds himself laying down in bed with Yukhei sleeping on his chest after a very long crying session. Jongin is outside getting more blood bags and the clock marks that four am is near. It's one of those rough weeks in which Yukhei cries all the tears he didn't cry all month being the calmest and quietest baby ever.

His head aches a bit after all the crying Yukhei did, but he doesn’t feel tired. Until now, Taemin is relieved he’s a vampire and therefore it’s really hard for him to get tired. His super developed senses allow him to hear Yukhei take a deep breath before he starts crying, so usually, he can prevent him from bursting a lung. It was all amazing until they discovered Yukhei needed a lot of warmth.

In the beginning, they didn’t understand why he was crying and didn’t stop. He just cried and cried, desperate and sad, and Jongin and Taemin just panicked. His diaper was fine, he wasn’t hungry, he evidently wasn't tired, so they thought he was sick. Yuta explained to them that Yukhei wasn’t sick, he was just cold.

They stared at the doctor, then at all the blankets that wrapped Yukhei. Then at Yuta again.

It was then that they discovered baby werewolves need a lot of warmth (now they ask Yuta every single one of their questions, why didn’t they think of that earlier?).

So yeah, all amazing with being vampires until they realized their son needs a lot of warmth but they are… kinda dead. Almost dead? Well, they don’t produce any warmth unless they are full of blood. They made the apartment feel like a sauna and decided Taemin was going to drink blood all the time so he could hug Yukhei and provide him with that so needed warmth.

And that’s why Jongin is outside getting blood and Taemin is just laying down in bed with Yukhei, the heaters working at their full capacity and blankets all around them.

Just laying down without doing anything but watching reruns of tv shows in the middle of the night with a sleeping baby on his chest is not as boring as one may think. Yeah, back in the day Taemin would have grimaced at the thought, but now, actually laying down in his bed, with Yukhei curled up, warm and calm, he’s sure he doesn’t want anything else.

So used to the cold, hard hands of Jongin, and the chill ambiance of his apartment, Taemin is always surprised at how alive Yukhei is. How alive he feels.

He sees Yukhei’s back go up and down in deep breaths, the baby’s eyes closed. He’s relaxed and trusting, sleeping soundly. Taemin’s hand caresses his little back gently, not wanting to disturb him but still so marveled at the tiny werewolf, and how adorable he is.

_This,_ he thinks, _is what home feels like._

…

Yukhei is teething. He has been salivating a lot, he wants to put everything in his mouth and is always grumpy.

At first, Jongin considered it the most adorable thing ever. Their little boy was in the process of getting his little teeth, oh the excitement! But then, there was drool everywhere Yukhei was (including on Taemin and himself) and surprise, werepups had really strong jaws.

Jongin is trying a new recipe he saw in a TV show, and things are going… alright. Better than expected. Definitely better than when he just started to cook a few months ago. Is it his fault, though, that he sucks in the kitchen? Not really. He’s a vampire, he doesn’t eat anything but blood. Yeah, food is good, it has a great taste, but it doesn’t contribute to his energy, it doesn’t even satiate his hunger, so he never bothered to learn how to cook. Taemin didn’t bother either. Hell, he didn’t know any vampire that knew how to cook.

However, Yukhei, as a werewolf, would eventually eat actual food— once he had teeth. Whenever that was; Jongin didn’t read the parenting book Taemin bought, it was too boring. So yeah, he supposes the child will eventually stop drooling on everything and have functioning teeth, and when that happens Taemin and he can’t just let him eat whatever take-out they ordered just because they are a couple of useless vampires who can’t cook.

That’s why he decided to be the one doing the cooking. And that’s why he’s there in the kitchen, but to be honest waiting for the soup to be ready, just stirring the pot, is the most boring thing ever.

“Taemin! Come stir this pot while I hug the baby!” he yells and waits for his husband to show up. He does and hands him Yukhei, who lets out a delighted chuckle the moment he sees his other father. Jongin feels something warm in his chest, and maybe his eyes tear up a bit, who knows.

“Do I just… Stand here and stir whatever the fuck you have in there?” Taemin asks, frowning at the content of the pot.

“Uh, shut the hell up, sweetheart. Don’t swear like a sailor in front of the kid,” he scolds, pointing at Yukhei, who’s ignoring them to attentively observe his father’s earring from close. He will never forget the day Yukhei tried to get the earring, he thought he’d lose the ear. “And yeah, just make sure it doesn’t burn or anything I don’t know.”

Taemin raises an eyebrow at him, “You don’t know?”

“Stop being this judgmental what the fuck.”

Jongin goes to the living room, where he sits on the couch and puts Yukhei on his lap, face to face… well. Not exactly. Yukhei doesn’t reach his face, he’s too tiny for that. Jongin keeps him in place with his hands on the baby’s hips, his fingers resting on his back, making sure he doesn’t fall.

“So. What were you doing with your dad? Were you playing?” he asks, in a cheerful tone.

Yukhei loves that, having “conversations” with his dads. He literally just sits and babbles for minutes and minutes, Jongin and Taemin pretending to have a deep chat with the child.

It’s something Jongin loves, too. It’s a really good way to bond, and he gets to see the joyful expression on his son’s face. Jongin particularly likes when Taemin is the one doing the talking with Yukhei, his voice going a tone higher and his smile so wide it makes his eyes disappear, both him and Yukhei giggling.

It’s the kind of soft, calm scene that makes his heart go quick, fueled by pure… love. Fondness.

Taemin as a dad is something he truly never thought he’d see. Not because the idea of it was something so odd he just couldn’t bring himself to believe it could happen. It really just never crossed his mind. Having a family like _this_ is not something he hoped to have. It was always covens and Taemin, his husband. None of his friends had kids, some of them not even a significant other or a pet. Eternity is lonely. Vampires often think eternity is meant to be spent alone. The fact that he got married is strange enough in the vampire culture.

Maybe he didn’t realize, but he thought to have a spouse was the top of the romantic things for vampires. The top of the domestic things they can allow themselves in that supposedly lonely endless life. Having a son is… Something so amazing he sometimes can’t believe it.

Jongin often thinks maybe that’s just a dream: married to the man he loves with all his heart, with a healthy and cheerful son, in a comfortable and cozy apartment in his favorite city. Too good to be true. But then, Taemin intercepts him in the hallway at midnight, both of them still awake even when Yukhei has been asleep for a while, puts his hand on Jongin’s nape, and kisses him with passion, determination, a love so intense it shakes him, it makes him vibrate and lose his breath, and then Taemin is the one pulling away, smiling, eyes that scream entire love poems at him, and tells him, “Hey, darling, I love you.” When that happens, overwhelmed and drunk in affection for that man, Jongin remembers it’s true. He’s really living that perfect, domestic life.

It’s when Yukhei looks at him, big eyes open and mouth in a toothless smile, that Jongin believes it. During the quiet, warm nights, moonlight coming from Yukhei’s nursery’s window, with his son sleeping soundly in his arms, Jongin accepts that he deserves it. He deserves that intimate, cozy life.

Sensitive and full of emotions, he lifts Yukhei and hugs him, the baby babbling against his neck, and Jongin nods, “yeah, I know.”

He thinks he may cry any second, so grateful and happy— and Yukhei deadass bites his cheek. Strongly.

“What the fuck. What the Hell. Taemin your son bit me!” he screams, his cheek going numb after the stings fade, and Yukhei just giggles.

How does he even have a jaw so strong? He’s like, barely of the size of Jongin’s arm. Nothing in him could have that much strength.

Taemin rushes to where his husband and son are, and he takes Yukhei in his arms, smiling widely while cooing, “Oh! Our baby is so grown up now! He’s teething!”

Jongin looks at Taemin spinning around with Yukhei, both of them laughing.

“Uh, sweetheart?” he calls. “Yukhei bit me.”

“I know, you said that already,” Taemin says, rubbing his cheek against Yukhei’s. “Aw, baby is using dad as his teether? How cute.”

With his husband hugging their son, both so evidently joyful, Jongin can’t stay annoyed for too long, preferring to enjoy the perfect and domestic view they make. So what if Yukhei bit his cheek with an amount of strength that is a bit too great for a child his age? Jongin is an ancient vampire, it was nothing. If his son wanted to use him as a teether then so be it!

They are raising that baby, they are seeing him grow up, and it makes him feel melancholic; soon he will start to walk and then run and next thing they know he will be leaving for college! It saddens him a little, but it also makes him feel hope, excitement, and pride; yes, Taemin and Jongin are raising that kid and doing a good job. They are the parents of a cute boy, damn, that’s something he never thought could happen.

How many years has he lived? 300? More than that? So many he can’t count them, and yet, he is completely sure life has never been as bright and interesting as the time they’ve had Yukhei in it.

…

It’s a lazy day today.

Before Yukhei arrived in their lives, every day was a very busy day. Having a kid is not an easy, relaxed thing. However, there are days where things are calm. Like this one, for example.

Yukhei is in a really good mood, babbling and giggling in the arms of his dads, supporting himself against the couch to stand on his weak legs. He can’t walk yet, but he can steadily stand if he’s leaning on something.

Jongin and Taemin decided to prepare a big lunch, so they sat Yukhei on his special chair and put themselves to work. It was a mess, and they just bickered while adding too much salt to the porridge, burning the meat. Yukhei found it very funny.

Now, after winning rock paper scissors, Jongin has the task of cleaning most of the disaster they made in the kitchen while Taemin lays down on the couch with Yukhei on top of him, his soft cheek against Taemin’s chest.

Taemin has his hand on the baby’s back, rubbing it lightly. Yukhei lifts his head and smiles at his dad, reaching and leaving a gentle kiss on his nose. Taemin feels his heart melt, and he has to restrain himself to not let out a loud squeal. Ever since Yukhei discovered kisses exist, he has been kissing his dads’ faces over and over again, delighted to see how happy that made them.

Then, the most stunning thing ever happens: Yukhei chirps “appa!”

Naturally, Taemin starts crying.

It’s not even his first word. His first word was cat, then soup (which, if Taemin has to give his opinion on the matter, is ridiculous, what baby calls for a cat before calling for their parents?), but it’s the first time Yukhei calls him appa.

“Jongin!” Taemin half yells, half laughs out, straightening up, hugging Yukhei. “Yukhei just called me appa.”

Jongin bursts into the living room, spoon still on his hand, and looks at them with his eyes wide open, gaping. “He did what?”

Before Taemin can respond, Yukhei smiles at his other dad and giggles, “appa!”

Good thing no one else lives with them to see them cry over the fact their son just called them appa, meanwhile the said son just looks at them in confusion, still giggling happily. Once they are calm again, they find themselves standing in the middle of their living room, Yukhei sandwiched between them, both Jongin and Taemin hugging him in a mini group hug, leaving kisses all over his face, which apparently makes Yukhei the happiest baby in the world if the cheerful squeal he lets out is any indication.

“Appa!” he says again, and Taemin feels like he could sob.

What a privilege it is that they get to see that kid grow up right in front of them. How lucky to have found him, how fortunate to get to call him their son.

This is something Taemin and Jongin never thought they needed, but they sure as hell are happy and grateful for the turn their lives have taken.

_And the world thought I had it all_

_But I was waiting for you_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ♡♡ i hope you liked it :D
> 
> [twitter](https://t.co/jA58ZOBZ9G)


End file.
